Time's Protector
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: Sieg made a decision that will change his fate. A/N:Implied Sieg X Elie. Contains spoilers.


**A/N:** love Sieghart. I cried, really really cried when he died. So this one is dedicated to him.

**Warning:** contains spoilers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story.

**Title:** Time's Protector

**Pairings:** One-sided Sieghart X Elie

* * *

It was time. We had to leave. Returning 52 years to the past was exhausting, but I paid no heed to the sensation as we finally learned the truth about Elie's past. When I first found her, I couldn't resist the urge to kill her. She was too much of a threat; I cannot let her destroy time with her powers.

Elie is a strong girl, stronger than she looks. I remembered striking her with my lightning, poisoning her, and sending her to oblivion. But all those were of no use as she survived each and every attack I gave. Strong girl indeed. She wanted to live. She wanted to know who she really was. I couldn't give her the exact answers. All I know is she has this great power, Etherion, which can cause disruption to time and space. And as the guardian of time, I couldn't let that happen. Her will to live, to go on, however, made me doubt my motives. Do I really have the right to kill this girl who wanted nothing but a life?

She made me see it. She made me see what I have been trying to deny myself all this time. She, along with her friends, made me realize humanity. Humans are fragile, but that didn't stop them from pursuing what they want. And who was I to stop what she wanted?

I forgot my duty and followed them to Symphonia. I needed to see her again. Something inside me comes to life when I see her smile. Fortunately, I made it in time. One of the Oracion Seis was about to strike a fatal blow and I stopped it. I couldn't let her die. Not this time, not ever. She deserves her memories, she deserves a life. I pledge to help them, to eliminate those who threaten the world. But deep inside, I pledged my allegiance because I wanted to eliminate those who threaten her. She needs a better place to live in.

Finding out her identity made me weak in the knees. Perhaps everyone knew it all along, but refuse to acknowledge it. The cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and caring Elie we knew turned out to be someone greater. I was fascinated with that fact, but also regretted my past actions towards her. I tried to kill the creator of the only thing that can save us from all this chaos. Learning the truth, seeing her doubt and blame herself, made my heart ache.

Now we have to go back, but it won't be easy. We can't make it without a little help. I cringed at my thoughts. I know the consequences of my actions. I know it will be painful. But I have to do it.

I pushed Haru and Elie into the time rift. Somebody needs to stay behind and control the vortex. And that somebody is me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SIEG!" I heard Haru shout.

"Leave this to me. I swear I will return you to your era! For the sake of all time!" I replied, gathering my powers to control the rift.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US!" Haru shouted while Elie pleaded the same.

"Have you already forgotten…the sadness you felt? Resolving never to meet the man you loved ever again? Or returning to the future alone?" I asked, the feelings tearing through my chest. I heard Elie's protests. I didn't want to cause her pain again, not after finding out the truth about her.

"Go back, Elie. If for nothing other than that's where you belong," saying those somehow made my chest hurt again. I will always..always…

"Elie..May you find happiness," I smiled though the pain in my heart was overwhelming. With all my strength I sent them back and the rift started to fade. I caught a glimpse of her face - seeing her teary face was not what I wanted to see for the last time. I felt exhausted and I let myself fall as pain and unconsciousness wrap me.

Haru, I've left the rest to you.

* * *

Three days must have passed when I woke up. The heat from the sunlight roused me from exhaustion. For a moment, I felt like I was at home but I remembered that it was not the case. Looking around, I saw a grave. It had Resha Valentine's name on it. The people of Symphonia must have built it. I stood there, thinking of what I should do. I shook my head: the past must not be altered, as it may change the future. Do nothing. Touch nothing. Eat nothing.

Then I heard footsteps and saw someone approaching. I hid behind the trees, spying on the figures. Surprise was an understatement. There she was, standing a few feet away from me was none other than the girl I came to care so much for. I watched her pay her respects and saw her take out something from her pocket.

"The pendant!" I shouted, but regretted it as she was startled by my presence. She hid her face, scared that I must have recognized her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I said more calmy, even if my heart was beating so wildly. I never thought I'd see her again. That face I came to cherish was just within my reach. I stepped closer to her, testing the waters.

"Uhmm, that pendant..you see…that belonged to a dear friend of mine, but I won't be able to see her again. I care for her from the bottom of my heart. And I was wondering if I can have it back?" I asked, hopeful she will not retract from my request. Her face became calmer, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Will you really not see her again?" she asked, her innocent voice ringing through my ears. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. Here," she said as she stood up, took my hand, and placed the pendant on my palm. I was shaking. Her hand holding mine sent electricity throughout my body. I wanted to hug her and hold her close. Even if it's for the last time.

"Are you alright? Your hand is shaking?" she asked. I thought I'd never see her again.

"Thank you," I said and smiled. I wanted the moment to last longer. I wanted time to freeze. I wanted her beside me. But time may not be on my side as her companion came to fetch her. She left and whispered, "The owner of that pendant is a lucky girl for she had a wonderful man like you come to her." She smiled and left me there standing.

Her smile. I was thankful for having the chance to see it for the last time. I thought I could do nothing in this era, but there is still one thing I can do. I can protect Elie to the end.

I'll protect you with everything I have.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N:** DAMN. I was crying the whole time I wrote this. It was really hard to accept what happened to Sieg. For those who haven't read the manga, I'm sorry I had to spoil the story. Please don't hate me for that. Thank you for reading this. I poured my heart into this story. I hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
